Our Lips Are Sealed
by sticker.lover
Summary: Can you hear them? They talk about us. Telling lies well that's no surprise. Ohmigosh, a rumor? Between the Ice Queen and the pretty braniac? What could it be?
1. Chapter 1

**Our Lips Are Sealed**

**Summary:** _Can you hear them? They talk about us. Telling lies; well that's no surprise_. Oh-mi-gosh, a rumor? Between the Ice Queen and the pretty braniac? What could it be?

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** What do you think? Durrr

**Chapter One**

_Sharpay Evans and Gabriella Montez are having a fling. _

That was the rumor spreading around East High. It was a rumor that reached the ears of the students, the teachers, and worse yet, the administration. It all started because of one lousy picture - two girls in a tub ready for some action; though no one could tell if it were really the smart girl and the drama queen hitting it off. After all, it was small, blurry, and black and white, hence the fact that it was taken from a camera phone.

"Sharpay!" Troy yelled. "Is it true? Can you clear up that rumor for me?"

"What rumor?" Sharpay asked. She was lost. "Care to tell me about it?"

"Are you in denial? Are you trying to pretend that nothing ever happened, Shar?" Troy questioned the blonde.

"I seriously don't know what the hell you're talking about." Sharpay gave Troy a serious look.

"Oh shoot, you really don't know. I guess it's not true then," Troy smirked. "It'd be really hot if it were." Troy walked off.

_"What is he talking about?" Sharpay wondered._

She was standing by her locker, gathering the things she needed to bring home, and occasionally people would give her shocking stares and faces of disgust. It seemed to her that everyone knew about "the rumor" except herself.

"Yo, Sharpie," Chad laughed. "Dude, I'd like to hit it off with you and Gabby sometime. I could be like a third wheel."

"Shut up, Chad," Sharpay said. "What are you talking about?"

"The picture!" Chad screamed. "The one with you and Gabriella." He motioned with air quotes as he said their names.

Sharpay gestured her head, giving Chad a signal that she didn't know what picture he was getting all quirky about.

Chad Danforth dropped his backpack onto the floor, and went through his junk. He smiled when he found what he was looking for.

"This!" Chad said victoriously.

"Ew. Who's that supposed to be?" Sharpay gazed in awe. "Oh wait, people think that's me and Gabriella? What has the world gotten into? I don't swing that way people!"

"So you're saying, that's not you and the hot nerd?" Chad asked.

"Nooo..., exactly how many people have seen this picture?" Sharpay said curiously.

"The WHOLE school," Chad answered. "If it were really the Gabster and Sharster, then I'd jack off to that pic."

"Wow, and I just found out now," Sharpay said. "Great... now people think that it's me. Nu-uh. That's just sick."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Hello?" Sharpay called Gabriella from her cell phone.

"Hey. It's me, Gabriella! I can't answer the phone right now, sorry. Leave a message. Thanks," Gabriella's voice mail said.

"Dangit," Sharpay rolled her eyes. "Montez, this is Sharpay, call me ASAP."

* * *

"Oh gosh, Sharpay called," Gabriella said to her buddy Taylor. "Should I call back?"

"Go ahead. I wonder what she wants," Taylor was curious.

"Hello?" Gabriella called back. "You wanted to talk to me?"

"Umm. Yeah. Why'd you think I called?" Sharpay laughed. "Anyway, there's a rumor in school that everyone seemed to have heard already. Have you?"

"Nope," Gabriella replied worriedly. "Is it about me?"

"Sorta," Sharpay said. "It's about the two of us... in a tub."

"A hot tub? Like just chillin' as friends, no?" Gabriella calmed herself down.

"Umm... not exactly," Sharpay frowned. "I wish it was instead, though. There's a picture, but it's not colored."

"Oh goshers," Gabriella commented in her "nerdy" language. "Tell me about it, please. I'd love to know, I guess."

"Okay, long story short. Me plus you in bath tub getting jiggy with it," Sharpay explained.

"What'd you just say? Did I hear you right?" Gabriella asked softly.

"I'm afraid so," Sharpay said. "The picture was disgusting. How can we prove that it wasn't us?"

"I'm not sure. But since we know it's really not us, we shouldn't care what other people think, right?" Gabriella suggested.

"Ermm, whatever you say, Gabriella," Sharpay slightly disagreed.

"Can I see the picture?" the brunette asked. "Please?"

"Sure. I took Chad's copy earlier. But I don't have a scanner, sorry," Sharpay replied. "I'll show it to you tomorrow since it's the weekend anyway."

"Yeah, okay. Thanks. Well bye...," Gabriella's voice began to fade.

"What was that about?" Taylor McKessie asked. "You sounded a bit scared. Everything alright?"

"Well, she said rumors were spreading about me and her."

"Good or bad?"

"More like disgusting, really."

"Ohh..."

"She said the whole school knows about it. But I won't worry, since like, it's really not us."

"I guess you're right. What was it about?"

"A picture of two girls in a tub, supposedly."

"And...? What else?" Taylor asked.

"They were doing some stuff," Gabriella screeched. "Some stuff that are above my limits, you know?"

Taylor let out a shocked expression; her mouth opened.

"What Tay?" Gabriella asked. "Why are you so shocked?"

"Oh nothing...," Taylor said. "I have to go! Oh goshers, it's late! Sorry I forgot I had to go home at this time, I have something to do!

"Wow. Okay bye. What a late notice leave...," Gabriella commented and waved.

"Shit," Taylor whispered to herself.

No, that picture wasn't of Gabriella and Sharpay, it was of Taylor McKessie and Kelsi Nielson, and Taylor knew it.

**More coming soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three. **

"Hola Gabriella," Sharpay said as she stood on Gabriella's porch. It was pouring rain. "Can I come in?"

"Yes you can," Gabriella said and let Sharpay through the front door of her house. "Can I see the picture?"

Sharpay took the picture out of her jacket pocket. "Is anyone home? Because I don't want your mom to hear about this rumor, honestly."

"Whoa there. I don't know how people could think that's us. Even though it's in black and white, you can tell that one of the girls have a chocolate skintone," Gabriella observed. "And nope, no one's home. My mom's at work during this time."

"Exactly, Montez, exactly!" Sharpay agreed. "We're too pale to be those girls."

"Want any drinks?" Gabriella asked. "I have water and cola in the fridge."

"Yeah sure," Sharpay answered. "I'll get some water, thanks."

The two girls walked into the kitchen, and grabbed their drinks from the ice box.

"You could stay a bit longer here if you want, since it's raining like men out there," Gabriella offered.

"K, thanks, Gabriella," Sharpay bowed her head. "Hmm... if it were really raining men, now that'd be hot."

"I agree," Gabriella laughed quietly.

"So you like anyone from school?" Sharpay asked; starting a conversation.

"Not really. I like to think education first. My mom always said that," Gabriella turned red.

"Oh. Interesting. How about Troy Bolton?" Sharpay smiled. "That guy's a stud. I dated him once, but he became super immature for me to handle."

"Heh, you're right," Gabriella nodded. "He's hot, but I don't want to go out with him. He's too out there for me, you know? Like he's athletic, and well, I'm just the girl who loves to sit there and do homework."

"Yeah, I catch what you are saying," Sharpay agreed. "So what's new?"

"Nothing much...," Gabriella replied. "Same ol', same ol'."

"That's nice to hear; same here though," Sharpay said boredly. "Err... it's getting a bit boring here."

"Want to play a game?" Gabriella asked. "I got a stash of bored games - Life, Monopoly, Mad Gab, you name it."

"I'll go with the classic. How about Monopoly?" Sharpay suggested. "But we need to make it more exciting."

"Sure, I guess? Exciting? I don't know," Gabriella sighed.

"Let's play, and whoever loses, has to do something? I don't know. We'll think about it after the game," Sharpay said.

**I've lost hope in this story. I don't care if no one really reviews, but if you do, then thanks. This story is just written so I can lag and stall on my other, much better story, "Behind Close Doors Lies Sweet Misery." Now that story, I want you to check out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four.**

"Move three," Gabriella called. "A children's playground? Hmm... should I buy it?"

"Well, since you bought the park earlier, might as well," Sharpay mentioned.

"Oh shoot, I have no more money, forget it," Gabriella said. "You go ahead."

After rounds and rounds going around the board, Sharpay won the close game. "AHA! I won!"

"Ahh, lucky. Congrats, hehe," Gabriella congratulated her opponent. "What do you want me to do?"

"Uhh, I won't let you do anything. Forget that. I'll let you answer a question, instead."

"Oh fine, I guess that'd be much better in a way."

"Okay, this will kind of relate to the picture that I showed you earlier. I usually don't have a disgusting mind, but since we're both girls, we can share our secrets. Farthest you've gone with a girl?"

"Oh jeez, Sharpay," Gabriella shrieked. "Umm... nothing? Oh hug, that's pretty much."

"Hmm... okay. Why don't we turn this into a truth or dare type thing?" Sharpay asked. "If you don't mind of course."

"Sure...," Gabriella awaited what would come of her in the future dares and questions.

"Your turn," Sharpay pointed. "I pick truth. Ask me anything."

"Same question you asked me," Gabriella said. "I can't think of anything right now."

"Fingered," Sharpay blushed. "It was a dare! Troy told me to. See why's he's so immature? He was trying to get horny from me by watching that sight!"

"Oh wow, that's intense," Gabriella said.

"Okay, truth or dare? No, let's change the name to... Gabriella or Sharpay. Me the dare, you the truth."

"Uhh, okay. Gabriella?" Gabriella said awkwardly.

"Have you ever touched yourself down there?" Sharpay asked, a bit turned on by her question.

"No," Gabriella blushed.

"Really?" Sharpay asked. "You telling the truth?"

"Okay, fine I confess. Yeah, every night. No one knows now, except you," Gabriella has never been this embarrased in her life.

"That's fine. I do that, too," Sharpay assured her. "Okay... I'll pick Sharpay."

"Phew, nice to know I'm not the only one. Okay, I dare you to moon the neighbor! Sorry, I can't think of anything!"

"Wow, Montez, that's a bit extreme. Oh whatever," Sharpay laughed. "I'll do it."

Gabriella waited inside the house, as she didn't want to get wet from the rain. "How'd it go?"

"A boy answered! A teenager! Obviously, he loved it. Dude, he wanted more!" Sharpay and Gabriella laughed in unison. "Okay, Gabriella, you choose now."

"Sharpay." Gabriella was scared. Sharpay could be so unpredictable at times.

"Since, you gave me a challenging one," I'll do the same to you," Sharpay grinned. "Sit through the next five minutes without your bra or shirt on."

"Aww, shucks, Sharpay! You're reaching up to Troy's immaturity level," Gabriella yelled.

"I know. His immaturity rubbed off on me. See if you end up dating Troy, then his attitude will rub off on you," Sharpay explained.

"Who said I was going to date him in the first place?" Gabriella asked.

"I never said you were, I said IF," Sharpay emphasized. "Now on with the dare? Or I can just go home."

"Since we're both girls, I'll do it. Five minutes only though. No more than that, or else I'll kick you out!"

"Yeah. Okay. NO more, NO less. Oh, and I guess you don't want me to go home, huh?"

"I never get to talk to other people really, besides Taylor. So it'd be nice getting to know you, instead of you going home, and leaving me alone in my house." Gabriella looked down.

Sharpay watched the brunette as she placed her shirt over her head, and threw it on the ground. Beneath was a white brassiere, which soon Gabriella belted out, and revealed her nice developmental breast.

"Happy?" Gabriella asked, a bit mad.

"Yes, you got a cute package. Are you?"

"Thanks? I'm okay, actually I'm a bit frustrated here!"

"Well, you can always get me for retaliation?"

"So what do you want? G or S?" Gabriella asked.

"I want me."

"So, I'm guessing an S? I dare you to take off your skirt and panties for five minutes. Same rules you had me do, except it's your bottom half."

"Haha, what a way to give revenge, Gab," Sharpay said, while taking off her garments. "I guess I deserved it."

"You shave your stuff off?" Gabriella asked when Sharpay was done taking off her underwear.

"Yeah. That's a rhetorical question. Obviously!" Sharpay smirked. "Sharpay or Gabriella?"

"Sharpay, heh," Sharpay said. "I dare you to extend your five minutes til when your mom comes home!"

"I said no more than that though!" Gabriella fought. "And my mom doesn't arrive til midnight!"

"But this is a game of Truth or Dare. You don't know what'll happen next," Sharpay reminded her friend.

Gabriella obeyed, "Fine, fine."

"Why don't we take out the Gabriellas, and leave it out to Sharpays? Since we're not using your name anymore." Sharpay suggested politely.

"Whatever."

"Okay then," Sharpay announced. "Gabriella is out, I'm still in. That is - name wise for the game."

"I dare you to take off your shirt!"

"That's easy." Sharpay followed.

"Those are huge," Gabriella commented.

"I know. They're natural though," Sharpay winked. "I dare you to... I'm gonna throw in something wild. You left me naked, now I'm kinda you know...?"

"I guess I know?" Gabriella wondered.

"I think you do," Sharpay said. "I dare YOU to explore me! You have five minutes. Do what your fantasies desire."

"Shit," Gabriella cussed. "What kind of dare is that? You're such a freak."

"You said a BAD word! I've never heard one come out from your mouth," Sharpay laughed. "So, are you quitting? Did I gain my victory?"

"Fine, I obey, master," Gabriella agreed. "This is nasty as heck, but I want my victory, not yours."

"But Sharpay," Gabriella said a few seconds later after thinking her decision through. "I don't have any fantasies. What do I do?"

"Want me to show you an example?" Sharpay asked, while rolling her eyes. "I'm up for it."

"Sure. Will this cause any harm?"

"No, not at all," Sharpay smiled. "Sit on the couch; I'll show you what Sharpay is all about."

Gabriella placed her tush on the nearby living room couch with a worried contortion expressed on her face. Today she was to discover many things she hadn't before. She was up for trying new things, even the extremest of them all, but she still felt awkward. Sharpay was now slowly approaching the brunette's body. Was the shy Gabriella ready for this?

Sharpay sat to the left of Gabriella. She touched the brunette's face, and tickled her cheeks. Gabriella jumped up at the tingling feeling placed on her face. Sharpay neared her face to Gabriella's. Gabriella knew what that meant; the blonde was up for a kiss. Gabriella closed her eyes, and felt Sharpay's experienced lips on her's. Gabriella pretended as if she was kissing a guy with very soft lips. Sharpay was pushing her tongue through Gabriella's teeth, but being unexperienced, Gabriella didn't know what that meant, so instead Sharpay pointed for Gabriella to lie down. Now, it was easier for Sharpay to 'explore.' She straddled the sides of Gabriella, leaving both her legs on the opposite site of the other girl's body. She nestled her head inbetween Gabriella's breast and dug into them as what her pleasure desired. She licked around the areolas, and Gabriella started to sweat. She could tell that Sharpay had done this with other girls before. When Sharpay said earlier that the farthest she's gone with a girl was finger, she could tell this is what led to the fingering.

The blonde continued to play with Gabriella's chest, squeezing each gland like there was no tomorrow.

"OW!" Gabriella yelled. "Are you done yet?"

"Yeah, whatever," Sharpay said. "That was the demo. It's usually hotter than that. So you ready to show me what you got?"

"Umm, I guess, but first," Gabriella said.

"But first what?" Sharpay asked.

"But first let me take a bathroom break."

"Mhm, go ahead."

While Gabriella was in the bathroom, Sharpay slid a digital camera out of her Baby Phat bag. She hid it on top one of the books, and got it ready to secretly record what Gabriella was going to do to her. She didn't want to blackmail anyone; her soul purpose was just to watch it when she got bored at night.

"Okay, I'm back," Gabriella whispered.

"Are you ready?" Sharpay asked. "How did you feel about the demo?"

"It was different from I usually witness," Gabriella blushed. "It was alright. Uh, I guess I'm ready. What should I do?"

"What I showed you but with more action," Sharpay answered. "Feel free to do whatever EXCEPT back away..."

_Could this be the start of something new?_

**LMFAO. I love the fact that I have only two reviews from the past three chapters. Yeah, thanks, lovelies. This story is horrible, I know. It's because I'm a straight girl. LMFAO. Seriously I am. I just like to write stuff that I've never done before. Just thought I'd let you know that before you assume. Yes, I'm a girl. Yes, I'm straight. And YES, I love guys. Peace yo. **


End file.
